The last DragonBorn
by The Golden Bathtub
Summary: Dovahkiin saved all of Tamriel 3 times but what will he do after all evil is crushed. Join Dovahkiin as he will do everyday task in his life with his noble housecarl Lydia. This is the Last DragonBorn and his name is Dovahkiin or Kale but Dovahkiin is cooler.


AN: So I'm trying out some Skyrim fanfiction for now it's been something I've always wanted to do blah blah blah. I just hope you will like my shitty humor but it's Skyrim and skyrim is already funny. So you can picture DB he wears red and black re textured nightingale armor and sometimes dragonbone armor with the ancient shrouded hood with DawnBreaker and a dragonbone sword and a bound bow but mainly dragonbone bow. be free to input your character

Chapter 1: Significant Others

Dovahkin was in his Whiterun home at the alchemey table creating useless potions while his forever loyal houseCarl Lydia was polishing his blades."Lydia you ever thought about having kids?". Lydia almost spit out her water she never thought about DB that way was it because she downloaded that mod that made her prettier. "Dovahkin that was just a one time thing besides why do you want kids?". DB was instantly shocked why would she ever ask such a question when he always talked about things. "Because my childhood wasn't good besides when I get super old I need someone to take my place.". Lydia thought of a mini DB and saw the horrors of DB's son and dreaded the thought. "So Lydia!". DB was real close to her ear and whispered in her ear. "Bend over."

The two were in Riften fast traveling was always useful But they didn't know were Honorhall Orphanage since they never went there. "Hey Steve you been to Honorhall Orphanage to the right with big letters did I mention it's to the right.". The town followed the very helpful NPC which came at the exact right time. When the two enter the orphanage looking for kids to adopt. "Alright DB only on-". DB already had a child holding him by the collar as he kicked his feet and walked out the orphanage and fast traveled to Breezehome. "Alright I'm going to ask you one question. What is your name?". The little scared boy looked over to the table seeing a storm, flame, ice atronachs looking back at him then out of a room a Dremora lord with a big ass sword. "Crant...Crant Ellenwood.". DB laughed and then had a disappointed face and muttered to himself something and said to Lydia. "Kids are boring I don't want him anymore ODAHVIING!". Then a light red dragon appeared and tore the roof of the house off and ate the child and flew away. DB learned a lesson that kids are not easy to take care of. "Why don't you get a dog DB? They are the training wheel of responsibility for parent". Dovahkiin thought and a lightbulb appears he travels to the Dawnguard castle and gets a dog. "What will I name you?". Then the dog made a loud screech and he saw a pile of blood and guts and he saw Isran's new vampire defense mechanism. "Oops was that your dog? Umm...you seen dem vampires yet.". DB did the walk of shame to whiterun towards jorrvaskar . He meet up Aela to ask for some advice. "Aela do you have any kids?" "No I'm a 23 year old woman." "Want some?". DB was shot through the window and walked to the rataway to get some relationship advice.

DB walked through the HQ and sat on the chair next to Vex. "So what's up baby? Hey Vex you might not be dragonborn but I can make you dragon shout.". Vex laughed at DB she couldn't believe he would say something so stupid and he once again walked of shamed to the dawnstar sanctuary. He walked in and remember there is barely any girls then walked away. He went to the mages college putting on his battle mage gear ebony mail dragon gauntlets and boots and nightingale hood. "What's up faralda...no...okay.". He walked off throughout that day he failed at picking up the womans and he went to whiterun and cried all day sobbing on his failures and stuff.

"Lydia I don't get it why dont girls like me I saved them 3 times I'm Kale the dragonborn why dont the like me". Lydia listen to DB sob about his failures today 'if only he knew' she moved her bangs and said "DB if you really wanted a girl you need to look harder because there is one right her that likes you sitting next to you letting you cry on her shoulder.". DB realized that Lydia was right there are girls all over that would show him their breeches . "Lydia you were right all along I haven't been lookin hard enough thank you you're a good friend.". He hugged her and smashed through the wall shouting "Aela, hey Aela!". Lydia shed a tear she was giving obvious hints 'Senpai hasn't noticed me' :(

AN: DB's stories hasn't even begun and I have plenty of tales fanfiction + phone = sad face


End file.
